Oliver Ryang
|hidep= |gender=Male |height=6'1 |hair=Black |eyes=Green |skin= |actor= |hidec= |family=Kyung Ryang Marlene Ryang Vanessa Ginotti/Lionetti Nathan Yung |affiliation=al-Najjar Gang, ABZ |businesses= Military Records |hideg=}} Oliver Kyung Ryang, formerly known under the alias of Soldier within the ABZ community of Long Beach as their local leader of narcotics trafficking . Merely currently known for his active rap career under the same alias as used in his criminality-riddled past, thought to have a leading position within the al-Najjar Gang as a mass arms trafficker. Early life Oliver Ryang was born and raised within the violent community of Long Beach, overwhelmed by the peer pressure and general poverty of the Los Santos slums. This peer pressure, combined with the lack of basic needs due to the family's overwhelming poverty has been claimed to be the main reason of Oliver's affiliation with the ABZ crew on the age of 8 as drug mule. This subsequently evolved into small-time drug dealing on the playground with his little crew of friends, starring Oliver Ryang's best-known friend [[Travis Byeon]], also known as Tranny. This little pack of self-proclaimed gangsters at young age began to adapt to the life of the slums. The little clique, led by narcissistic Oliver Ryang started to engage in small-time extortion and blackmailing, stripping fellow students of their lunch money and possessions. The little self-proclaimed clique became vastly appreciated by the actual ABZ gang after aged 11, due to the consistent striving for money and forcing drug purchases upon fellow students. The vast appreciation of the little clique grew into official acknowledgement, which got them bound to the offical Long Beach ABZ clique. This led to working on official corners and being in direct touch with the bigger names of the streets. The increased direct contact with drugs had also been developing his need for marijuana, and eventually his usage of cocaine which always had been kept quiet about by the bystanders and setmembers. However, this change eventually led to gaining their little clique a corner, with Oliver as sixteen year-old drug captain of one of the most violent gang establishments within the Long Beach district of Los Santos. After this promotion, the life of Oliver Ryang changed drastically. His life went from small-time playground pushing to serious drug trafficking, his position made him eligible to set prices and to run the corner however he wanted. He considered his position as a gift from God himself, believing that nobody ever had influence on his position but God and Oliver himself. The given leadership of a corner had an impact on Oliver his life as a student, merely never seemed to have any significant impact on his grades, despite the increasing absence due to forged doctor notes and fake hall passes. al-Najjar After the fall of the ABZ chapter in Long Beach, he had been looking for new opportunities to maintain the influx of money to keep his alter-ego satisfied. This search for a new source of money had been led by his interests for the music industry. However, his endeavor to engage into the rapping community of the music industry to maintain or even upgrade his previous income had failed. Leaving him desperate for cash, once more not knowing a way out but to pick up his criminal past; thus re-enabling the option of earning cash illegally again. This option was eventually taken advantage of by Denis Atlahovics who had initially introduced him to predominantly Arab crew; al-Najjar. This is where Oliver had re-encountered a vague acquaintance, which is the infamous man of the underworld, Marouane al-Najjar. The introduction had came on the right time, as this introduction would maintain and eventually increase the income of Oliver Ryang. However, this would mean another intensive illegal input of Oliver himself. The illegal input, would mean mass arms trafficking within the underworld of Los Santos. The occupation as a mass arms trafficker quickly became a steady job, meaning that it had become his main source of income. Dedicated to the al-Najjar establishment within city of Los Santos, simply due to the fact because it had been satisfying his egoistic and narcissistic needs with the immense paychecks. Gradually developing his constant need for money, thus evolving in an addiction to money and power, boosting his alter-ego and his traits of aggression which had been believed to be a part of a bipolar disorder. Oliver Ryang had been a prominent member ever since he had joined the organization, simply due to the fact he had been the only member from Asian descent for quite a while. Apart from the sheer fact that he had been the only member from Asian descent, he had also been noted as a prominent member due to his intensive striving for goals and disruptive behavior within the organization by exhibiting a so-called 'hood mentality'. This all revolves around respect and pride, a perfect example of this so-called hood mentality would be a conflict that had taken place between Nassim Akachar. This conflict was a simple dispute over respect, merely escalated into Nassim being stabbed by Oliver in the middle of Marina with numerous bystanders associated with the organization. Military Records Military Records is considered as another step to fulfilling his own narcissistic and considerably perfectionistic needs. This label is also an endeavor into washing the illegal income. Oliver striving for his rap career and the label itself had a huge impact on his life. Such as meeting his prevailing wife, Vanessa Ginotti/Lionetti. She was initially used for Oliver his first published song Soldier ft. Lionetton - Tune of the century, merely did they fall in love gradually. However, the title of this production is another perfect example of his narcissistic traits. Simply a self-proclaimed hit. Despite the fact that Oliver solely produces rap music himself, he had claimed that his label is meant to be a rather diverse label, always looking for upcoming artists from different genres. He had also used an interview to deny every allegation of him still being active within the underworld of Los Santos, even mentioning that he had officially departed from criminal activities, which was referring to his previous ABZ affiliation. This 'state of denial' is invalidated by the constant musical lyrics of assassinations, criminal activities and his general attires, which mainly consist out of blue colors and brands such as 'Atlanta Braves', which are often worn by ABZ gang members. Thus it is believed that the majority of Soldier his productions portrey Oliver his private circumstances. Private life The prevailing occupation of this ex-ABZ member is still arms trafficker, merely in a leading position within the organization of the al-Najjar Gang accompanied by the legal occupation of the music industry under the label of Military Records. Despite the fact of being a mass arms dealer with bipolar traits and prominent aggression; he still has still settled for a peaceful establishment within the Marina district of Los Santos, with his current wife Vanessa Ginotti/Lionetti whom had been impregnated by Oliver Ryang himself shortly after the marriage which also validates the Christian background of the couple. This settlement validates the fact that this criminal mastermind is still looking for a balanced private life and perhaps striving for a legitimate diploma to engage into the legitimate business world in his older days. However, this plan has proven to be a fictional plan so far. Despite the fact of the growing love the couple has for eachother, the couple still has been spotted to have occasional skirmishes over drug-use and the criminal affiliations of the husband. The married couple also has been spotted within the Richman community multiple times, mainly viewing and browsing potential future places of residency. Merely the decision hasn't been made yet, whether the couple will move to the hills of extravagance yet. Which is a relief to the local residents of the Richman district. Leaving the couple posted at their beach house at Marina. Increasing aggressiveness Within the past few months Oliver his anger management issues have been increasing prominently. His striving for absolute power accompanied by his hunger for money has been motivating his anger management issues to evolve in a considerably larger issue than it was in the past. This conclusion has been made according to the rigorous actions the Korean-American individual has been taking against his so-called 'enemies' lately. Oliver has frequently been spotted attacking whoever verbally assaults him or his wife. The most prominent development in this violent era of his state of mind is the assault on Dixie Williams whom was found heavily maimed after the assault; mentally and physically. This assault was believed to be sparked by a minor skirmish on social network Linkbook wherein Oliver was accused of using cocaine publicly. This said increase of anger management issues is also strongly connected with the succumbing of close friend Nasser Aboushi whom was shot in a conspiracy against the al-Najjar Gang and Oliver himself. The assault on Nasser Aboushi which led to an immediate death, is thought to be an inside job by Ēriks Kočetovs in collaboration with Gerard Wheelan; notorious leader of rival illegal organization Satan's Shepherds Motorcycle Club. Category:Character Category:Criminal